


If Only We Could Get A Storm

by HyperionScience



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Deaths, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Sad-ish, blsummerbingo2017, spoilers for bl2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionScience/pseuds/HyperionScience
Summary: Timothy Lawrence wishes it would just rain, for once.





	If Only We Could Get A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note from my tumblr: Well, my first prompt fill for the borderlands summer bingo challenge is, unsurprisingly, a Tim-centric terribly canonical introspection-fest. It’s kind of a bummer. Teen rating cause all your faves are dead. Takes place about a year after the end of BL2.

It had been a long, rough, Pandoran summer. Timothy Lawrence, crouched- no; cowering in a skag den, almost fancied he could see his freckles re-emerging if he looked really hard into the reflective glass of his long dead ECHO device.   
It had been, by his best estimate, almost a year. Almost a year since he found himself out of a job. There hadn’t been a plan, of course there hadn’t, Jack had never thought he would die, and Tim, naively, had believed him. He had believed a great deal of things.

And so he sat in a hole carved out of the dirt, finally escaping the unrelenting sun of the dust, sweat pouring from his hairline, which was never quite exactly where he felt he last left it, always new despite the years he had been in this body. He wondered how long it would take him to show signs of aging. He wondered briefly of he ever would. He wondered, sadly, if he might get just one day of rain, to make easier the business of anxiously flitting about from place to place, emptying local pits of their wildlife, and sleeping for minutes at a time covered in dirt and blood.

In the distance, he heard a rumbling.

It was, he figured, likely a bandit technical, and he stayed very quiet and lay very still, they would pass without incident. He thought, as he often did, about calling Athena to help him. Of the friends he had made on Elpis, she and Janey were the only ones that he figured would pick up. All of the others were dead, except Aurelia, who had taken her loot and stepped onto the next private shuttle headed as far from Elpis as possible, and wouldn’t come back for another vault, let alone so Tim might avoid sleeping on the ground.

The rumbling approached, though not like a car. No, Tim thought, with a smile. This was thunder.

Once thought, he began to hear the gentle drops of rain, gradually rising into a cacophony, truly a downpour, likely the most rain this part of the planet had ever seen. Tim stepped out into the storm and gathered it up in his hands the best he could, painfully scrubbing at his sunburnt face, and running his hands through his hair. The rain was warm and the air was humid, but the wind that blew through was cold, and Tim felt, suddenly, that he knew exactly where he needed to be. With a renewed vigor, Timothy Lawrence turned his back to the desert, and headed for Opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't expect it to be this short, or this sad. Sorry.


End file.
